


A Christmas Gift

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute Christmas PakTC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

Pakratt was really nervous as he stood on a doorstep in the slightly chilly air. How did he come to this decision again? Oh, right, it was from a fanfiction he'd read. Why the fuck had he thought this was a good idea? Maybe it was the huge crush he had on this particular person. 

Pakratt sighed as he finally rang the doorbell. His heart raced as he waited for the door to open. He was so scared that the person would deny his 'love' if you could even call it that, that is. 

"Pak....?" Came the alluring voice of Blame as he opened the door. 

"Uh... hi Blame." Pakratt says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"What're you doing here....?" 

"I uh......" Pakratt mumbled, unsure how to truly answer. 

"Don't you live in NewYork?" 

"Yeah...." 

"Why the fuck are you in Texas then?" 

"I... I came to see you...." 

"Why?" 

"I..." Pakratt's cheeks were flaming red as he tried to scrap together an answer. "I just wanted to... uh... to tell you that..." 

Blame raised a questioning eyebrow as Pakratt continued to ramble. It was adorable, obviously, Blame realized. Pakratt had come all the way across the country on Christmas Eve to see him. That made Blame's heart race. 

"Pakratt...." Blame says gently. 

Pakratt looks up at Blame, a dark blush covering his cheeks and a questioning and scared look on his face.

"Your so fucking adorable." 

Pakratt looked taken aback by Blame's comment. 

"I know you like me Pak. It's pretty fucken obvious." 

"Oh...." 

A small smile forms on Blame's face as he grabs Pakratt's hand. "I like you too, Pakratt." 

"You... you do?" Pakratt asks in disbelieve. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"So... uh..." 

Blame chuckles. "So, you _can_ kiss me now if you'd like." 

Pakratt blushes even more, but leans in to place his lips against blame's, which he found were surprisingly soft. The kiss was all that he imagined and more. It was soft, sweet, yet passionate.

~~~<3~~~

Pakratt and blame sat by the fire snuggling. The light from the fire danced across their features, making their skin look soft. 

"I uh... I did get you a gift Blame." Pakratt says, glancing at Blame. 

Blame sends Pakratt a questioning look. "What?" 

"Me." 

A smile graces Blame's face as he laughs. "You know, I think that's the best gift I've ever been given."


End file.
